


scarred

by thenightwolf732



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant until begining of season 3, Caring John Watson, Guilty John Watson, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, caring mrs.hudson, different coming back, different episode s03e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightwolf732/pseuds/thenightwolf732
Summary: was sherlock's back hurt after john pushed him to the floor?mrs. hudson takes care of her boy sherlock talks about his time away





	scarred

He had been walking around the city for hours. The sun was almost rising. He felt the dried blood on his shirt, the pain dull and forgotten at the back of his mind. John was too angry and hurt at him. Sherlock had thought that he would be shocked but then over the moon at his return. He wanted to tell him how he had faked it and all. But he was pummeled to a restaurant floor instead. 

He reached 221b baker street. It was a relief that he had seen mrs. Hudson earlier and now he had a home to return to. He climbed the stairs quietly. It was still too early and he didn’t want to disturb her anymore.  
The shirt pulled at his wounds when he took off his jacket. He couldn’t possibly take it off without hurting his back more. Eventually he stepped in the shower with only his white and bloody shirt and started his shower hissing as the water touching his back. 

After finishing off he stood dumb folded for a minute. the bloody adhesives that mycroft’s doctors had put on him, had gotten off. but he needed to refresh them on the two deeper lashes. He couldn’t possibly reach it himself. And then there was the anti_scaring creams. 

He was still thinking of solutions while drying himself and wearing pajama bottoms when he heard footsteps outside.  
“sherlock? Are you awake? I brought you tea.”  
Mrs.hudson. sherlock thought about it for a heartbeat. He either could ask her or forget about treating them. And he had too many untreated wounds that he would appreciate and accept gentle care from a loved one now, despite the fact that mrs. Hudson was not the person he most wanted to care for him. well that specific person had gone home with his fiancé now. 

“Mrs Hudson?” he called loudly turning his back to the wall. “can you come in here for a second? “  
“what’s wrong dear? “ she said as she opened the bathroom door. And took a look around the bathroom and was alarmed when she saw the bloody shirt and old gauze adhesives. “are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m fine I just need help with something.” He tried to keep his voice calm to reassure her in spite of how he really felt. “ you can totally tell me if you don’t want to do it. Honestly I can just go to the clinic a block over and have it done there. So it’s really no pressure.”  
“sherlock? You’re scaring me what is it?”  
“promise me you will say if it’s more than you want to do alright? “  
“fine tell me already.”she said her voice growing more urgent.  
“I have a couple of injuries on my back that happened a few days ago. Nothing to worry about. “ he added at her worried gasp. “ I just need you to apply this ointment and maybe put these adhesives on them? “

“of course sherlock turn around.” She said picking up the tube of ointment. 

Sherlock hesitated. He was doubting the whole thing but there was no going back now. slowly he braced himself and turned around.  
Mrs. Hudson inhaled loudly “ oh sherlock” she whimpered.  
“mrs Hudson one more time if it’s ..” he tried to turn back around but she cut him short. 

“stop it and sit down on the edge of the tub. I can’t reach them all.“ she said more firmly.  
Sherlock did as he was told and Mrs. Hudson dressed his torture marks sniffing in between but she didn’t ask how he had gotten them and sherlock was grateful.  
“there. I think it’s done.”  
“I can’t thank you enough.” He said trying to get up.  
“it’s alright dear. Would you like some breakfa…”  
“sherlock? Mrs Hudson?”  
It was john’s voice calling them from the flat. Before sherlock could react more than lunging to his dressing gown, john’s face appeared at the open bathroom door.  
“hullo. What…” his eyes took in sherlock hesitantly wearing his dressing gown and mrs. Hudson washing her hands in the sink. “are you doing here?  
“john.. good I was just thinking about bringing up breakfast. “ she said before she walked out without giving john an answer. Sherlock made a mental note to buy her flowers. At least that was all his mind was able to do. He stood in the messy bathroom like a statue while john looked at the gauze wrappers and the dried blood.  
“what happened? Did you get stabbed in a nocturnal alley fight or something?” john said his joke falling flat.  
“or something. What are you doing here john? I was under the impression that you wanted nothing to do with me? “ sherlock said with impassive voice too self-conscious of his state.  
“yeah I still want to punch you in your git face.”  
“maybe stop doing that for now” sherlock mumbled under his breath.  
“hmm” john had that dark smile on his face. “take off your dressing gown”  
“john should I remind you that you have a girlfriend if not a fiancé? “ sherlock said trying not to let his panic reach his voice. 

“sherlock” john said obviously trying to keep his temper rising. “you faked your death and let me believe you were dead for two years so I think you should listen when I ask you to TAKE YOUR BLOODY DRESSING GOWN OFF.” 

Sherlock took inhaled deeply. And slid it off wincing at the pain. Which apparently didn’t go unnoticed by john. Hmm he had learned to see and observe a little then.  
John walked over and grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. Sherlock felt him tense beside him too afraid to look at his face. John carefully lifted the gauze on his angriest injury and then put it back down. They stood there for second. then john picked his dressing gown, handed it to him and walked outside the bathroom wordlessly.  
Sherlock released the breath he was holding. 

……………………………………………….  
John was sitting on his chair when he came out of the bathroom dressed properly. Mrs. Hudson had put a tray on the kitchen table. Sherlock ignored the food but poured tea for himself and john and walked over to the fireplace. He sat on his chair after handing john his cup.  
“who did that to you? “ john said finally tearing his eyes from the floor.  
“many people.” Sherlock was too tired to filter any truth. “ I got caught and interrogated.” He made the air quotes. “a few times. The last one was the worst. Mycroft got me out. “  
John was breathing heavily. “but why? “ he said shakily.  
“I wasn’t exactly playing hide and seek as you delicately put it. I was dismantling moriarty’s criminal network. “

And he was tired. All the time he was away only the hope of coming back home had made him get back up, to try to escape. Only the thoughts of john at baker street kept him from giving in to sweet relief of just closing his eyes forever. And now he was home and john was here but it wasn’t exactly how he had pictured it. He didn’t think he would come back to an empty flat with john far away sleeping next to a woman. well At least he had shaved the ridiculous mustache. 

“I’m sorry” john’s pained voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He was looking at sherlock with damp eyes. “ I’m still mad at you for leaving me out of it. But I am sorry for…for…” it was like something was locked in his throat.  
“john … I’m the one that should be apologizing… my injuries aren’t your fault.”  
“ I pushed you on the floor.” John managed to say with a broken voice. His tears had fallen. Sherlock couldn’t take it longer he kneeled on the rug in front of john and held his hands in his own.  
“john listen to me. The two years of my life were a complete nightmare. The only reason I didn’t give up was the hope of coming back. Now I will be honest with you I didn’t imagine our first meeting to go like that but I hadn’t taken your grief into account. I didn’t think you would be that …affected because of me. “ he couldn’t look at those deep blue eyes anymore.  
“affected? Sherlock I watched you die. I heard… “ he took another deep breath and sherlock looked back up. “it took months… months to get that sound out of my head. The sound of you hitting the stone. “  
“I’m sorry.” Sherlock whispered as he put his forehead on john’s knee. He didn’t know what else to say. He wanted to heal john’s pain but didn’t know how.  
“you’ll strain them.” John said after a few minutes of silence. He held sherlock’s elbows and helped him to his feet as he got up from his chair as well. Then john snaked his arms around his hips and hugged him tightly mindful of his injuries.  
Sherlock placed his chin on john’s head and breathed in his smell.  
“welcome back home.”  
He did feel welcome indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :) please tell me what you think.


End file.
